Sex in the Janitor's Closet
by whitelily5445
Summary: I'm not even going to say much or a summary for this. Just this: Gakupo is in love with Piko and he tries to talk to him during lunch but Piko seemed like he didn't want talking...Thats it xD. Rated M. PikoxGakupo. Continue?


" Class, I would like to introduce a new member to class A-03. His name is Piko Utatane."

That was the first time that I saw him. When he transferred into my class. His white hair, eyes that seemed to sparkle, a smile that could lite up anyone's day. He was beautiful. But he also never agreed to going out with anyone. Many girls and boys have tried. But he always turned them down. He did it nicely, but he still turned them down otherwise. But even after hearing that about him, people kept on trying. Me on the other hand, was too shy and scared to even get near him within a few feet distance.

So he wasn't in the mood for love. Maybe he just didn't want thing to get too serious with people. Maybe he had a bad experience with it at some point. That's what I thought anyway. Until one of my friends told me something very...shocking about him.

" He has sex with people on in school," my friend, Rin Kagamine, said to me one day during lunch. My mouth just dropped at this and I didn't believe her one bit. And she knew that. She put her hot dog on her tray and gave me the serious eyes.

" I'm serious Gakupo! He does! And he only does it with guys too...Just asks Kaito," Rin says to me. I turn to the table a few tables away from mine and Kaito Shion. He was sitting at the table with his girlfriend, Miku Hatsune, in his lap and a couple of their friends. I saw that Kaito was teasing with Miku a bit, trying to get a hand in her skirt. I shiver and turn back to Rin.

" I'd prefer not to," I say to her and steal a piece of her orange. She smiles and nods her head.

" Yeah I wouldn't go over there either. But I am serious. Go and see for yourself," Rin tells me and points to the table next to use. I look and see Piko there. He was sipping some juice while reading a book. I sigh and get up. I slowly make my way over to him table and sit down next to him. He looks at me and straightens his posture. I offer a small smile.

" Hi Piko. How are you?" I say to him. He gives a sigh and closes his book. He gather up his things, grabs my arm and starts dragging me out of the lunch room.

" Hey! Wait-Piko!" I say to him. I look back and saw that Pink was smiling and waving by to me. ' Darn you Rin! Not helping me,' I curse her in my head before turning back to Piko.

" Piko where are you taking me?" I ask him. He again doesn't respond to me and continues to pull me down the hall. When we get closer to one of the janitor's closet, he opens the door and pulls me in with him. It was dark at first, but then Piko must've turned on the lights.

Before I even knew what was happening, Piko was knelt down in front of me, taking off my belt. A very red blush goes across my face and I move my hand down to him hand to stop his actions.

" Wa-wait Piko! Wha-what are you doing?" I ask him, my voice shaking a bit. He looks up at me with a smirk and moves to stand up again.

" Giving you what you want," he whispers to me, then starts licking and sucking my neck. I flinch and close my eyes. It felt good! But I knew that this shouldn't be happening. I move hands to Piko's shoulders.

" Mmm Piko...We shouldn't be doing this," I say to him and push him back a bit. He looks up at me and there is sadness in his eyes. It felt like my heart was about to break.

" Why? Was that no good?" Piko asks me, worry in his voice. I sigh and rub his shoulders before pulling my hands away.

" No Piko. It's just- I think you got the wrong idea when I went to you. I didn't want to do this...I just wanted to talk to you is all," I explain to him before moving his body back away from me a bit.

" So...you don't like me then?" Piko asks. My eyes open wide and my face starts to get flushed.

" Wha-What?" I ask him, confused. He moves around a little bit, looking down.

" Well I see you looking at me a lot...and Kaito told me that you might like me...But..was he wrong? Do you not like me like that?" Piko asks me, looking back up at me at the last question. I was dumbfounded and a bit angry. ' Darn it Kaito! I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind when I see him next!' I think to myself and made a note to remember to have a little talk with him. Then I thought about Piko's question; Do you like me? ' Of course I like you Piko! I love you!' my mind thought. But I couldn't really tell him that could I...' I-I don't really know what to tell him,' I think. I finally turn to him.

" Well...Piko...I do actually..like you...so that is true but..," I try and say the right words though they come out a little weird. Suddenly, Piko's facial expression changes a bit and his body is pressed up against mine again. He take some of my hair and twirls it around his finger.

" Then this should be fine with you right Gaku-nii...Since you already like me...right?" Piko says to me in a sadistic tone. He moves around a bit, letting our cocks touch each other through our pants. That makes me flinch and blush again. I was getting hard. And I could feel that Piko was just as hard as me. Piko then starts once again kissing my neck.

" Mah...P-Piko," I moan and I tilt my head back, suddenly wanting more...Even though I knew it was wrong. Piko continues at my neck and then starts to unbutton my shirt, trailing his tongue down my body as he did so. Once my shirt was completely open he slides it off my body and moves up to suck at a nipple. This makes me moan and arch my back up. My hands move to his back and I dig my nails into his back a little bit though not hard enough to break the skin. He continues working on that nipple before moving on to the other one.

" P-Piko...Mhhhh," I moan again and look at him, a blush creeping around to my face again. He looked so...exotic at this moment. So...beautiful! I moan again before letting my head fall back again. He finished up there and moves his head down my torso, licking the skin all the way down. Once he got to my pants, the licks at the skin along the edge of them while also taking off my pants. He slides them down along with my underwear. I let out a hiss as my cock was exposed to the open air and more pre-cum came out of it. I heard Piko chuckle and he looked up at me.

" You pretty much want it now don't you Gaku-nii?" he asks me. Without really knowing my own actions, I nod to him and look down at him.

" Please...I..uhhhh," I couldn't get my words out but I think he got it. He blows on my cock a couple times before licking the tip. I let out a cry and grip on to his hair. He continues that for a little bit before taking the whole thing in to his mouth. He starts bobbing his head up and down, doing his best to please me...And it sure was working! The way that he moved his throat muscles was amazing and he was teasing it just right. This kid must have had a lot of practice!

" Hahh...P-Piko...I think I'm...Hahh...Close...," I warn him. He doesn't seem to have heard me. He just kept on with his actions..Not even 30 seconds later, I let out a cry and cum into Piko's mouth. Then my body falls limp and I slump down on the floor. Piko just stands up and gathers his stuff. He turns back to me and gives me this strange look.

" Hope we can do this again some time Gaku-nii." he says to me with a wink, before he exited the room. I sit there for a minute try to catch my breath before letting out a chuckle.

" Yeah sure..Another time," I say to myself before getting dressed.

Continue?

**A/N: Well...wasn't the longest or the best story I ever written but...oh well...This was just an idea that I had from reading this one yaoi that I cannot remember the name of if..But in that story, this kid had sex in school with people...So yeah..It is also an apology story for taking such a long time on "Sex on the Couch"...So yeah...And let me know if anyone wants me to maybe add another chapter to this..There will be a poll on my profile so you can either go there and vote or just review on this and tell me..Otay? Otay..Bye bye ^^**


End file.
